Problème à shibusen
by Salomettte
Summary: Une fan fic sur soul eater incluant des personnes réelles un peu modifiés dans l'histoire. Un nouvel ennemi mystérieux! Nos héroînes vont être plongées dans une grande aventure pleine d'humour. Elles l'ont cherché aussi!   15 chapitres en ligne
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde! Je suis enfin inscrite à fan fiction pour vous présenter ma première longue fic.

Il y a presque que des personnages crées par moi : (moi, bakasama1428, des amis qui ne sont pas sur fan fic, ma prof…) traduction ils sont tous à moi sauf maitre shinigami. Non, en fait, c'est des personnes déjà existantes *dit ça parce qu'elle est en train de se faire taper par bakasama*

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira alors go !

Au fait, Maria est bakasama !

Chapitre 1

Scène annuelle à Shibusen, l'arrivée des nouveaux meister et des nouvelles armes.

Quelqu'un s'avance en regardant l'école et toutes les personnes présentes dehors :

-Ouaaaaah ! Génial ! C'est super grand ! C'est la première fois que je la vois d'aussi près !

C'était une fille, aux cheveux châtain foncé court et aux yeux marron presque noirs portant un gilet à capuche et à manche courte de couleur claire au dessus d'un T-shirt blanc lui aussi sans manches. En bas, elle avait un bermuda noir avec une longue sangle accroché à chaque côté, flottant dans l'air. Aux pieds elle portait des demi-bottes à fermeture éclair tournantes et des chaussettes blanches.

Une autre personne s'approcha d'elle et dit :

-Tiens, c'est toi que j'ai vu l'autre fois !

La fille qui venait d'apparaitre avait de longs cheveux bouclés en queue de cheval de couleur brun foncé, elle portait un T-shirt avec une tête ronde aux dents pointues tirant la langue (de mon invention), par-dessus elle portait un petit gilet noir à manches mi-longues. En bas, elle avait un pantalon large et des baskets, sans oublier qu'elle portait encore ses écouteurs comme la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées.

-*se retourne*Mais oui ! On a discuté de manga dans la rue ! Moi c'est Salomé, et toi… c'était quoi déjà ? (je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms… en fait je les relie pas au visage)

-C'est Maria.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai !

-C'est énèrvant, je n'ai pas de meister.

-et moi, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé d'arme.

-…

-…

-Bah ! Tu as qu'à être mon arme !... Enfin, si tu veux.

- Ce serait cool ! Je veux bien !

*DRRRIIIING !*

-Merde ont est en retard! Il faut aller en cours, vite, avant qu'on nous voie !

Elles avancèrent discrètement jusqu'au mur qui bordait la porte quand :

-Hyaaa !

-…Super la discrétion Maria, maintenant je suis sûre qu'on est grillées ! Et pourquoi t'a fait ça ?

-Désolée, j'ai pensé à une blague drôle...

-…

-Héhé…

-Bon, allez, on dirait que Dieu est avec nous… j'entends rien, p'tête qu'on nous a pas remarquées… Eh, mais fais gaffe !

Maria se cogna contre le mur.

-Ah, mince, la porte elle est là !

-J'y crois pas…

Elles entrèrent en classe sous le regard de tous les élèves et de la prof qui les attendait.

-Désolées pour le retard *sourire forcé*

-Allez vous asseoir !

Elles s'installèrent au 2e étage de l'hémicycle, et après de loooongues explications sur l'école, la vie d'arme et de meister, que personne n'écoutait bien sûr, la prof dit enfin quelque chose d'intéressant:

-Vous avez tous trouvé une arme ou un meister ?

Parmi une salve de « oui », deux « non » retentirent en même temps puis un garçon et une fille se levèrent. Le garçon avait les cheveux bleu foncé, étant plaqué en arrière sauf les 2 mèches des extrémités. Il portait un T-shirt aux manches courtes de couleur bleu aussi, un collier avec une dent de requin au bout avec un pantalon gonflant kaki et des baskets.

La fille, elle, avait des cheveux bordeaux et des mèches devant les yeux qui lui cachaient presque la vue. Elle portait un T-shirt court portant le mot scorpio et un scorpion dans le dos faisant arriver sa queue au devant du T-shirt, laissant apparaitre son nombril et un bermuda gonflant. Aux pieds, elle portait des demi-bottes à fermeture éclair et des petites chaussettes.

-Bon, vous êtes deux, vous allez pouvoir être ensemble !

Le garçon et la fille se regardèrent puis dire en même temps (encore, ils sont bien synchrone)

-Oh non ! Pas elle !

-Oh non ! Pas lui !

-Vous n'avez pas le choix ! dit la prof.

-Nooooooooonnnnnnnnnn !*les deux*

Et voila la fin du 1er chapitre avec la présentation d'une partie des personnages.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Laissez des review, SVP ! Allez, à la prochaine !

Merci à bakasama1428, ma beta, pour avoir corrigé, et arrangé des trucs ! (bakasama : je sais, je sais, merci…)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici mon 2e chapitre ! Ah oui… j'avais oublié de vous dire que Salomé (mon perso) a souvent des pensée qu'elle ne dit pas, entre crochets, souvent des vagues de colère refoulée.

Au fait, Average signifie « moyenne » et Tear veut dire « larme » et « déchirer ».

Merci à bakasama1428, qui a corrigé mes innombrables fautes, et qui m'a une fois de plus beaucoup aidée… (note : c'est bakasama qui écrit, là ! xD) et puis qui m'a laissé la première review (bakasama : moi et ma « folie des premières reviews »…) . Merci aussi à Ziibou et à Monkey S.T. Northern pour leurs reviews ! ^^

J'espère que vous aimerez. Alors bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2

-Tiens, mais c'est Average ! s'exclama Salomé.

-C'est qui Average ? lui demanda Maria avec son air de conne habituel.

-C'est ma cousine ! Ce qui m'étonne, car je savais pas qu'elle venait dans cette école aussi.

-Et c'est qui l'autre gars ?

-Ca aucune idée… Viens je vais lui demander !

Elles s'avancèrent vers Average.

-Salut Average !

La rousse se retourna, l'air furieux, et s'écria :

-Qu'est ce que tu m'veux !

-Du calme, juste une question.

[p'tin, même pas un petit bonjour, je suis quand même ta cousine, GRRRRRRRRRRRRR]

-Et c'est quoi cette question ?

-C'est qui le gars aux cheveux bleus que tu as l'air de détester tant ?

[Elle en a pas l'air, ça se voit direct !]

-Ha ! Lui ! C'est Tear, mon pire ennemi, il me fait chier depuis la maternelle, ça me rappelle des souvenirs…

*début flash-back*

Maternelle :

Les enfants sortaient de la classe en courant quand Tear interpelle Average :

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Average. Et toi ?

-Average ! Il est moche ton nom, le mien c'est Tear, c'est plus classe ! Haha !

-T'es méchant toi, ce que tu dis c'est pas gentil.

Average se mit à bouder, tandis que Tear s'en allait, toujours en riant.

Primaire :

Deux enfants (vous devinez lesquels) criaient et couraient dans les couloirs.

-NOOOOOOOOOOONN ! JE VEUX PAS ETRE AVEC ELLE/LUI !(Le slash c'est car ils le disent en même temps.)

Tear tomba par terre. En se relevant Average le regarda puis explosa de rire :

-Haahaa ! Tu fais pitié ! Tu vas pleurer et appeler ta maman ! Oh le pauvre ! dit-elle d'un ton ironique.

Tear se releva brusquement et fixa Average, l'air vexé.

- Non, c'est pas vrai je vais pas pleurer !

-Oh, le pauvre, maintenant il boude !

-Tu vas voir je vais te déchirer !

Il se mit à lui courir après, et la petite fille s'en alla en sautillant joyeusement.

-Quel jeu de mots !

-Tu vas voir reviens !

-Oh mon dieu, j'ai peur !

Il lui sauta dessus et les deux enfants commencèrent à se battre.

- Prends ça !

-Toi, prends ça !

La prof les souleva par le col.

-Vous allez arrêter, tous les deux ! Pour la peine vous serez à côté en classe !

-Oh naaaan…

Collège :

Des tonnes d'élèves arrivaient, c'était la rentrée des classes. Un élève se cogna contre un autre.

-Tu peux pas faire attention ! s'énerva une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

-Mais je te connais !

-OH NON !

Les adolescents se pointèrent du doigt, et s'écrièrent en même temps, sous le regard stupéfait de tous les autres élèves :

-Oh non pas toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Ils se levèrent et se mirent à courir à toute vitesse jusqu'au tableau où étaient affichées les classes.

-Pitié que je ne sois pas avec toi !

-…OH NON C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

-Pourquoi chaque année je suis obligée d'être avec toi ? En plus je devrais être habituée...

En classe un peu plus tard dans l'année :

La prof dans la classe a rendu les contrôles. Tear regarda la copie de sa voisine en pouffant de rire.

-Tiens elle est toute rouge ta copie ! Comment ça se fait ? Tu t'appelles moyenne non ? Pourquoi tu as toujours entre 5 et 9 ? Ahahaha !

-Tu vas voir ! fit-elle en se jetant sur lui.

-Arrêtez, tous les deux ! ordonna la prof.

Mais ils continuaient à se battre, encore et toujours…

-Pour la peine vous aurez deux heures de colle ! Ensemble !

*fin flash-back*

-Euh… ok.

Alors, vous avez aimé ses souvenirs ? Quels petits monstres ! Ahaha !

Je n'écris pas très vite alors je ne sais pas quand je posterais les autres chapitres.

Laissez des review, please !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde me revoilà. Je remercie ziibou, bakasama1428 et Monkey S.T. Northern pour les review.

Et voila, le 3e chapitre de ma longue fic, j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire celui-ci, mais bon il est la maintenant.

Chapitre 3 :

En cours, après un long discours sur les missions, sur les règles de l'école… La prof dit en distribuant des feuilles :

-Voici vos premières missions, toutes les informations sont sur la feuille.

-C'est cool Maria ! Notre première mission, chuchota Salomé à Maria.

-Ouais ! J'ai hâte ! lui répondit Maria.

La prof les regarda en colère et s'écria :

-Maria ! Salomé ! Vous discuterez après les cours !

Salomé avant de se taire dit une dernière chose à Maria :

-*gloups*Elle…Elle fait peur !

Après les cours :

-Allez Maria ! On y va !

-Ouais, en avant pour… C'est où déjà ?

-Attend je regarde… euh… Paris.

-Paris ! Alors… En avant pour Paris !

Après un long chemin, elles arrivèrent enfin à Paris. Maria baillât puis dit :

-Enfin arrivées !

Salomé lui fit des guillis dans le coup. Maria tomba par terre et sa meister cria :

-C'est pas le moment de dormir !

-Aïe, c'est pas gentil de torturer son Arme.

-Alors lève toi si tu veux pas que je continue !

Maria se leva brusquement et dit en position toute droite comme à l'armée :

-Oui, chef !

-Bon, d'après la fiche, on doit aller à la Tour Eiffel … et tout en haut, dit Salomé désespérée.

-Bon, allons-y, répondit Maria avec nettement moins d'enthousiasme que tout à l'heure.

Elles avançaient depuis un moment dans la rue quand quelqu'un poussa Salomé qui se prit le coin d'un mur dans l'épaule.

-GRRRRR, p'tin tu peux pas faire attention !

Elle se retourna, recula un peu et se pris (encore) le bout pointu d'un coffre.

-P'tin qu'est ce qui fait la ce coffre !

-Ca va Salomé ?

-Non ! Ca va pas !

-Tu…Tu fais peur !

-Bon ! On y va !

Elles repartirent alors en direction de la tour Eiffel et arrivèrent bientôt à son pied.

-Ah ! Nous y voila enfin !

-Montons en haut !

-Mais on va devoir prendre les escaliers.

-OH NON !

30 min plus tard :

-Je suis crevée ! On en est à quelle marche ?

-…La 20e.

1h plus tard :

-YOUPPI ! Enfin arrivées !

-Non ! Là on est au 1er !

3 h plus tard :

-Cette fois –ci on est vraiment arrivées pas vrai ?

-Oui, là on est arrivé.

-Alors il doit être quelque part ! Maria transforme toi en arme.

-OK !

Maria se transforma alors en un katana à lame noire luisante comportant un manche gris d'où pendaient des écouteurs fortement accroché.

Salomé l'attrapa et commença à avancer doucement. Elle tourna la tête puis tout d'un coup, elle se prit un poteau. Alors super énervé elle se retourna rapidement, son arme dans les mains.

-P'tin !

Puis elle remarqua que sans faire exprès elle avait coupé le poteau en deux. Celui-ci se transforma en un genre de monstre-humain puis se désintégra, laissant derrière lui juste une âme rouge. Salomé, en faisant une tête de débile qui disait un truc comme désolée, parla :

-Heu… Ca t'apprendra Jean-Paul le caméléon. Bon, Maria ta première âme !

Maria prit l'âme et l'avalât.

-Délicieux !

-Bon bah, maintenant on rentre !

Elles se dirigèrent vers les escaliers quand Maria sauta de…de on ne sais pas quoi et tomba dans les escaliers. Elle commença à descendre en roulé boulé les escaliers. Salomé la regarda quelque instant sans comprendre puis se mit à la poursuivre à toute vitesse en se prenant les rampes en fer sur les bras dans les tournant. Arrivées en bas, elles restèrent allongées sur le sol. Maria avait descendu tout les escaliers de la tour Eiffel en roulé boulé (plus de 1665 pour ceux qui ne le savent pas) et était tombé dans les pommes on ne sait pas à quel moment dans la descente. Salomé, elle, ne pouvait plus bouger les bras et était tombée à côté de Maria, étant dans l'incapacité de se relever, elle resta allongée.

-Que quelqu'un nous aide ! cria-t-elle.

Et voila ca vous a plu ? Tomber de la tour Eiffel quand même !

Laissez des review, please !


	4. Chapter 4

Me voila de retour pour un nouveau chapitre de ma fic !

Les mots entre crochet sont des pensées ou arrière pensée (pour Salomé)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture

Chapitre 4 :

Salomé se baladait dans une ville toute en chocolat en en mangeant des bouts. Elle s'avança jusqu'à un lac de chocolat puis se mit à boire. Elle releva la tête avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui retomba rapidement en se transformant en une énorme grimace, Maria était là à côté d'elle.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Salomé, avec sa tête de mauvais rêve, toute décoiffée et pétrifiée était dans un lit à l'infirmerie de shibusen. Elle se décida enfin à bouger après quelques secondes puis se dit à elle-même :

-Quel cauchemar !

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Maria était allongée à côté, enroulée dans des bandages comme une momie avec sa tête d'abrutie, elle devait faire un bon rêve, elle. Il y eu un bruit puis quelqu'un entra.

-Death-scythe ! Que faite vous ici ? dit Salomé.

[Attend, je me souviens… Flash Back :

Salomé se réveilla dans un lit de l'infirmerie de shibusen et essaya de se relever. J'ai bien dit essaya car elle le fit et retomba aussitôt prise d'une douleur aux bras.

-Aieeeee ! Je dois avoir les bras cassés, dit-elle avec une voix tremblante.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand Death-Scythe entra.

-Death-scythe ! Que faites- vous ici ? s'écria Salomé.

-Mais voyons, je suis Death-Scythe mais aussi infirmière remplaçante ! dit-elle plein d'enthousiasme avec un grand sourire.

-…

-Bon, je vais te mettre tes bandages !

Elle s'approcha de la blessée avec son paquet de bandages dans les mains et commença à lui enrouler les bras avec.

-Aie ! Vous serrez trop fort ! Stop ! hurla Salomé en se débattant de son mieux.

-Mais non voyons !

L'infirmière continuait de l'enroulerde bandages malgré ses cris de détresse et de douleur. Puis quand elle eut fini, il n'y avait plus un bruit, la meister était tombé dans les pommes.]

Sous le choc de ses souvenirs, elle retomba dans les pommes.

Elle rouvrit les yeux progressivement cette fois, regarda Maria et demanda :

-Tu es réveillée ?

-Oui, mais je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Elle leva les bras et les mis sur ses oreilles avant de lâcher un cri qui donnait froid dans le dos.

-MES ECOUTEURS !

-C'est pas grave, dit Salomé pour la rassurer.

Mais Maria ne l'écoutait pas et continuait à crier. Alors elle prit les écouteurs et l'Ipod de Maria dans la bouche et lui balança dans la tête puis dit :

-MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER !

Maria se tut et prit ses écouteurs avant de les remettre à leurs places, sur ses oreilles, elle afficha ensuite une tête soulagée et heureuse comme si on venait d'arrêter ses souffrances.

Salomé marmonna ensuite en baissant les yeux :

-tu es vraiment irrécupérable…

Il y eut tout à coup un fracas incroyable, Average venait d'entrer en défonçant à moitié la porte. Elle s'approcha alors à grand pas de sa cousine qui la regardait avec de grand yeux tout comme Maria.

-Toujours vivante, cousine ! dit-elle toute souriante en lui tapant dans le bras.

-HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla Salomé, T'ES MALADE ! C'EST TOI QUI VAS ME TUER !

-désolée, cousine, dit-elle sans franchise.

Tear, après, entra doucement dans la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise dans un coin.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Salomé.

-Rien ! Je suis juste obligé de la suivre, aboya Tear

-C'est mon petit chien, répondit Average.

-TA DIT QUOI ?

-tu es énervant et en plus tu es sourd, renchérit-elle.

Ils commencèrent à se bagarrer quand l'infirmière (remplaçante) entra :

-Arrêtez de vous battre, vous embêtez les blessées ! DEHORS !

Ils se résignèrent et sortirent de l'infirmerie en boudant.

Elle allait dire quelque chose quand un professeur entra et lui murmura :

-shinigami doit te dire quelque chose.

Après avoir entendu cela, elle adressa la parole à Salomé et Maria :

-je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Elle sortit de la chambre laissant Salomé et Maria seule. La meister resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se redresser avec difficulté. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder Maria puis chuchota, assez fort pour qu'elle entende :

-Je vais allée voir ce qu'ils disent, [si shinigami a voulut la voir ça doit être important !]

Salomé dégagea la couverture, posa ses pieds par terre puis se leva. Elle marcha doucement jusqu'à la porte et vit qu'elle était ouverte, Death-scythe avait surement du la laisser ouverte, heureusement car elle aurait eu énormément de mal à l'ouvrir avec ses 2 bras cassés.

Elle sortit en courant presque, s'étant habituée à ses bras qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, et arriva devant la porte de la Death room (la où est shinigami).Elle y colla son oreille et écouta :

-Pour régler ce problème nous allons les appeler, ils seront parfais.

-D'accord, je vais les appeler !

(Mince je suis arrivée à la fin !) pensa Salomé

Un bruit de pas se fit alors entendre, la meister paniqua et voulut reculer mais elle eut à peine le temps de le faire que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Elle se la prit dans la tête et tomba au sol à moitié consciente. Death-scythe sortit, elle ne remarqua pas Salomé et repartit toujours sans l'avoir vu, la laissant à moitié morte sur le sol.

Merci d'avoir lut ce chapitre ! Il vous a plu ? Je l'espère.

Un 5eme chapitre viendras où nous rentrerons un peu plus dans l'histoire.

A plus et patientez bien ! lol


	5. Chapter 5

Et voila le chapitre 5 tant attendu (enfin pas tant que ça, 28 jours d'attente c'est pas beaucoup ? non ?... pas taper). Je suis vraiment désolée de cette lenteur, mais elle est due à plusieurs raison :

Mon déménagement, mes vacances, mes plusieurs panne internet longue ( surtout les pannes je vien d'en sortir!).

J'espère comme toujours qu'il vous plaira, c'est un peu un but !

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 :

Salomé était toujours à l'infirmerie, debout à côté de son lit bougeant ses bras enroulé d'une couche fine de bandage. Maria, elle, assit sur son lit bougeait ses orteils et ses mains. Death-scythe était à côté, près de la porte. Elle les regarda puis s'exclama :

-Ce n'est pas parce que vous pouvez bouger que vous êtes guérit ! Vos os sont encore fragiles ! Ne vous les recassez pas en faisant des bêtises !

Salomé s'arrêta de bouger puis déglutie en repensant que sans Average qui l'a ramenée à l'infirmerie il y a 1 semaine elle se serait fait attrapée par Death-scythe.

-D'accord, d'accord, dit Maria en souriant bêtement.

L'infirmière sortit de l'infirmerie suivie de la meister et son arme. Un grand bruit se fit entendre, un bruit de bavardage, d'exclamation, d'étonnement. Elles coururent vers l'origine du bruit et se retrouvèrent sur le balcon extérieur de shibusen au milieu d'une foule d'élève. Salomé prit l'initiative de se frayer un chemin à travers les personnes pour arriver au bord du balcon où elle aurait une vue dégagée sur ce qui se passait. Elle fut très vite suivie par Maria et rejoint par Tear et Average qui les avaient vues passer.

Ils purent tous observer 2 filles, ayant à peu près leurs âges, une rousse aux cheveux long bouclés attachés en queue de cheval avec des cheveux formant des genres de petites antennes à l'avant de sa tête et une aux cheveux noir corbeau mi-long avec une frange ramenée sur le côté. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux, côte à côte, vers Death-scythe qui avait l'air de les attendre puis arrivées à son niveau, elles et l'infirmière remplaçante rentèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

La foule se dispersa après quelques minutes à regarder dans le vague. Salomé et Maria restèrent pensives au bord du balcon.

-Alors vous venez ! s'écria Tear

La meister sursauta et se retourna vers lui, avant de tapoter l'épaule de l'arme pour lui dire de venir.

Cette nuit là, elle resta dans son lit, pensive pendant que Maria dormait elle n'importe comment. L'imbécile, au bout d'un moment, tomba même de son lit sans se réveiller et termina sa nuit sur le sol mais tout aussi bien.

Elles furent réveillées à l'aube à cause des bruits dans la rue, des personnes, surement deux enfants qui jouaient dans la rue.

-ça peut pas être des enfants, marmonna Maria à moitié endormie après être remonté dans son lit et enroulée dans sa couette.

-Bah, pourquoi ? Ta vue le bruit qu'ils font ! s'exclama la meister en la regardant.

Elle se retourna dans sa couette et sortie sa tête pour la regarder d'un air un peu énervée puis s'écria :

-Parce que les enfants ILS DORMENT à cette heure là ! Alors couchée !

Elle avait bien insistée sur le «ils dorment » comme si elle voulait en faire de même. Salomé s'énerva et s'approcha et asséna un énorme coup de poing sur la tête de l'arme qui se mit à la regarder en sanglotant :

-mais…MAIS T'ES MALADE POURQUOI TA FAIT CA ? hurla-t-elle dans l'oreille de sa meister qui se retint de la frapper une nouvelle fois.

-C'était pour te calmer, répondit-elle calmement en retenant sa colère.

L'endormie se calma puis s'enroula une nouvelle fois dans la couette, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une limace ou d'un cocon (…heu…non pas un cocon, c'est bien une limace).

Salomé s'approcha et tira la couette de toutes ses forces pour la réveiller définitivement. Elle se gamela sur le sol, et se releva en se tenant le nez avant de dire :

-cha va, cha va, je chuis réveiller !

Elles s'approchèrent de la fenêtre pour regarder dans la rue.

-Mais c'est… (J'ai trop envie d'arrêter la mais le chap est trop court, chanceux ! Alors je continue !)

-C'est les filles de ce matin !

Ils y eu un petit silence puis Salomé prit la parole :

-Il faut savoir ce qu'elles vont faire !

-Bah ! Ta qu'à les suivre.

-Super idée ! [Ça change de d'habitude] Allons-y !

-Nous ?

La meister la tira par le bras et l'emmena avec elle. Maria n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle était déjà en train de les suivre accompagnée de Salomé, passant de poubelle en poubelle pour se cacher.

Bientôt elles arrivèrent en dehors de Death City, devant ce grand désert s'étendant à perte de vue. Elles devraient les suivre de beaucoup plus loin dans cet endroit découvert.

Elles se cachèrent cette fois-ci derrière les dunes de sable fin, beaucoup plus éloignée que les poubelles de Death City, ce qui les obligeait à attendre plus longtemps cachées.

Elles marchèrent plusieurs jours heureusement qu'elles avaient amenées des provisions. Salomé ce demandait d'ailleurs comment l'Ipod de Maria pouvait avoir autant de batterie !

Elles arrivèrent bientôt à de vieilles ruines dans lesquelles les inconnues s'engouffrèrent sans hésitation.

Salomé demanda à Maria de se transformer en arme, ce qu'elle fit sur le champ.

-ça pourrait être dangereux !

Et voilà chapitre finis !

Qui a-t-il dans ces ruines ? Vous le serez surement dans le prochain chapitre.

Et encore désolée pour l'attente je vais essayée d'être plus rapide pour celui là !

Laissez des review, please !


	6. Chapter 6

Rebonjour tous le monde, je vous remercie de suivre cette fic.

Revoilà nos 2 espionnes en filature. Qui a-t-il dans ses ruines ?

C'est partit pour un nouveau chapitre !

Chapitre 6 :

Elles étaient là à se rapprocher doucement des ruines, arrivant de plus en plus près des pierres grises érodées par le sable et le vent. Elles arrivèrent enfin près du mur extérieur et s'adossèrent à celui-ci. Un trou béant laissait entrer le sable à l'intérieur. C'était par là qu'étaient entrées les inconnues qui n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas revenues mais la meister y passant quand même sa tête pour voir l'intérieur : Des ordinateur à moitié détruit crachaient encore quelques étincelles sur le sable qui couvrait maintenant le sol. D'énormes aquariums de verre, brisés, largement capable de contenir un humain adulte, gisait au centre des ruines et derrière la rousse, des genres de griffes aux mains [cela devais être sa compagnonne], cherchait quelque chose.

Salomé entra puis se cacha derrière un ordinateur pour les observer. Elle remarqua qu'une jeune fille était cachée derrière le mur, aussi en train de les observer. Elle se demanda comment car elle avait les yeux complètement cachés par ses cheveux blanc-gris, laissant dépasser le bout de son nez. Elle portait une simple robe blanche de longueur moyenne, quelque chose en dépassait mais elle n'arrivait pas, d'aussi loin, à en déduire la nature. Les inconnues la virent et coururent vers elle. Les voyant arriver l'observatrice s'enfuit, les trois personnes étaient maintenant hors de la vue de Salomé qui décida de s'approcher pour voir se qui se passait. La rousse se trouvait en face de la fuyarde, la menaçant de ses longues griffes acérées puis le reste fut flou, il eu une onde de choc qui fit tomber Salomé en arrière, poussant un petit cri de surprise et Maria qui tomba de ses mains et se retransforma en humaine. Après cela elles remarquèrent que la jeune fille n'était plus là et que quelque chose leurs faisait de l'ombre. Elles levèrent la tête et virent la rousse les regarder de haut avec un air assassin, elles allaient passer un sal quart d'heure !

Elles se levèrent, secouèrent leurs vêtements plein de sable avant de se mettre à rire : Elle était plus petite que Salomé ! Ce rire ne fit que la rendre encore plus furieuse qu'elle l'était déjà. L'inconnue fit un mouvement rapide et vint placer ses griffe juste en dessous du coup de Maria, cela fit cesser ces gloussements, laissant place au silence elle profita de ce moment pour leurs lancer un ordre :

-Suivez-moi !

La fille furieuse, suivie de son arme, tenait maintenant nos deux compagnonne, une par la capuche l'autre par le T-shirt, les trainant dans la death-room pour les déposer devant shinigami et death-scythe.

-Elles nous ont suivies ! Il faut les sanctionner !

Shinigami les regarda aussi furieux qu'il pouvait avec son masque et elles se prirent toutes les deux un shinigami shop (baffe de la mort dans le manga) sur la tête, leurs laissant une énorme bosse.

-Maintenant vous devrez ranger toute la bibliothèque ! Qu'elle soit parfaitement rangée par ordre alphabétique et par catégorie !

Se fut la dernière chose qu'il dit avant de retourner dans son miroir et disparaître pour le moment.

Elles furent accompagnées par death-scythe jusqu'à la bibliothèque, dès qu'elles furent entrées elles affichèrent un air mêlant surprise et indignation.

-Mais vous êtes folle, c'est énorme et il doit y avoir plus d'un millier de livre par terre ! S'effara Salomé après avoir vu l'énorme salle aux murs recouvert d'étagères qui faisaient bien 30m de haut.

Death scythe ne dit qu'une chose avant de partir en claquant la porte :

-Et ne sortez pas avant d'avoir finit !

Maria resta bouche bée pendant que sa compagnonne maugréait en tapant le sol du pied de toute ses forces.

-Bon. Plus vite on commencera plus vite on aura finis ! s'exclama Maria avec l'espoir de la calmer.

Cela fit tout son effet et Salomé se jeta sur les livres au sol pour commencer à les ranger comme l'avait dit shinigami.

Elle lisait les titres à haute voix avant de les ranger par ordre alphabétique :

-Etude de l'Amérique, Recherche dans le désert, Les reptiles… lut Maria sur les livres qu'elle avait prit dans les bras.

Elle allait les ranger quand Salomé l'arrêta et pris un des livres : « Recherche dans le désert ». Elle commença à le feuilleter puis s'arrêta à une page surprise.

-Qui a-t-il ? demanda l'arme, curieuse

-Savait tu qu'il y avait un laboratoire quelque part dans le désert près de death-city ?

-Non…et alors ? Répondis-t-elle avec une mine déçue

-Je crois que c'était ces ruines dans lesquelles nous sommes allez !

-et alors ?

Salomé referma le livre et montra quelque chose à Maria sur le bas de la couverture :

-Regarde ! Ce livre est pourtant très récent, le laboratoire devait être encore en état il y a peu !

-…

Elle rouvrit le livre et ouvris grand les yeux encore plus surprise qu'il y quelques instants :

-C'est horrible !

-De quoi ? De quoi ? demanda Maria dont la curiosité avait été ravivée par ces paroles

-Ils…

Fin du chapitre ! Hahahahah et oui je suis sadique !

Que va-t-elle dire ? Essayez de répondre si vous avez envie, la phrase commence par « Ils… »… Ça fait beaucoup de possibilité ! XD

Et dans le prochain chapitre une petite (et courte) apparition d'un personnage mystère.

J'espère que vous avez appréciez (encore une fois).

Review, please !


	7. Chapter 7

Et hop ! Salomé et Maria sont de retour pour terminer de lire ce livre ou plutôt cette phrase!

Que va-t-elle dire ? Bah vous allez le savoir dans trois seconde alors patienter … Quoi ! Vous ne voulez pas patienter ! =)

Dans se chapitre vous allez découvrir en exclusivité leur appartement à death-city !

Alors, je ne vous fait plus attendre, bon chapitre !

Chapitre 7 :

-Ils…

-Ils quoi ! Commença à s'impatienter Maria

-Ils faisaient des expériences sur des humains ! Tout ça pour leur permettre de manger les âmes !

-C'est horrible !

-C'est ce que je t'ai dit ! s'exclama la meister, mais il est en ruine, il a du se passer quelque chose là-bas, et je pense que c'est en rapport avec la fille qu'on y a vu!

Il y eu un court silence puis la porte s'ouvrit tout à coup faisant sursauter nos deux amies. Elle laissa apparaitre death scythe apparemment en colère de les voir lire ainsi assis sur une pile de livre au lieu de les ranger.

Après une bonne leçon, elles recommencèrent à ranger, cette fois-ci sous la surveillance de death-scythe qui se trouvait assise sur une chaise près de la porte.

Après quelques heures de rangement elles avaient presque fini, elle ne savait pas ce qui allaient leur arriver. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour s'écraser sur le nez de death-scythe.

-Alors ! J'ai entendue que vous étiez punies !

Average venait d'entrer. Elle ignora la blésée qui s'était levée de sa chaise et se dirigea vers les deux travailleuses. Elle donna une vive tape sur l'épaule de sa cousine qui tituba et se prit une des nombreuses bibliothèques.

-Tu peux arrêter de faire CA ! dit Salomé en essayant de garder son calme, vainement.

Elle allait répondre à ça quand un grand silence s'installa, elles avaient entendues un bruit venant d'en haut. Les cousine levèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit et crièrent en cœur : l'étagère venait de bouger faisant tomber presque tout ses livres.

Elles ressortirent bientôt du tas de livres géant, Maria se tordait de rire. Elles tournèrent la tête et virent death-scythe tenant Tear par le T-shirt, il ne touchait même pas le sol.

-Elle est folle je viens d'arriver, j'ai rien fait et c'est moi qui me prend tout ! s'exclama Tear

Elle lui donna un coup de point pour ce qu'il avait dit et elle fixa les deux jeunes filles avec un regard de tueur (elle avait presque des flammes dans les yeux) puis elle se décida enfin à parler :

-Vous allez me ranger tout ça tous les quatre ! Et tout de suite !

Elle jeta Tear et montra la pile de livres tombés de la bibliothèque, il y en avait plus que ce qu'elles devaient ranger au début de la punition. Elle les regarda encore un peu puis revint s'assoir à sa place près de la porte.

Ils avaient presque finit de ranger tous les livres quand quelqu'un entra et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille de la rousse folle furieuse. Elle se leva alors nous regarda furieusement et sortit de la pièce à grand pas.

-Elle a dut être appelé pour une mission, chuchota Salomé aux autres.

-Pourquoi tu chuchote encore ? Elle est plus là sa sert à rien ! s'exclama Tear

-Ah oui ! Désolée…

(Il commence à s'intégrer au groupe !)

Salomé et Maria parlait de ce qu'elles avaient découvert à leurs deux amis quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une fille coiffée de deux couettes entra, elle était habillée d'une jupe d'uniforme rouge et d'une chemise-cravate recouvert d'un pull beige. Elle s'approcha de nos amis et prit la parole :

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Je ne vous est jamais vu ici !

-Non, ont était juste venu regarder … répondit Salomé avec un sourire béta en poussant les autres vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Ayant compris, ils sortirent tous en vitesse laissant en plan la jeune fille qui ne voulait que les aider.

-Regarder une bibliothèque … murmura la jeune fille surprise maintenant seule au milieu de la bibliothèque.

Nos 4 amis déambulaient dans les couloirs pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la bibliothèque.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Maria

-Cette fois-ci pas question de la suivre ! répondit Salomé [J'ai pas envie de me refaire prendre], on va aller en cours et faire comme d'habitude ! Et on essayera de chercher des informations sans se faire repérer.

-Comment on fait ça ?dit Maria bêtement (comme à son habitude)

-Non, laisse tomber je t'expliquerais ça plus tard ! s'exclama sa Meister, Toute façon on le fera ensemble. Bon ! On y va, à plus !

A ses mots ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun chez eux. Ils avaient mis longtemps à ranger la bibliothèque et le soleil se couchait déjà. L'imbécile et sa Meister descendaient les escaliers interminables de shibusen pour revenir dans leur appartement qui par chance, n'était pas très loin, car la longue descente les avaient épuisée.

Elles ouvrèrent la porte pour entrer dans une pièce assez grande comportant un canapé et un fauteuil placé sur un tapis au niveau de la grande fenêtre au fond de la pièce, une table se trouvant en leur centre. Dans le coin une petite table de nuit à tiroir surmonté d'une radio, à gauche de la pièce une petite cuisine en général gris, c'était simple mais joli. Chacune empruntèrent une des 2 portes menant à leur chambre en prononçant un vague : « Bonne nuit » avec leurs voix emplies de fatigue.

Salomé regarda alternativement son bureau et son lit, avec un air hésitant puis s'approcha de son lit pour se laisser tomber comme une pierre sur celui-ci. Elle resta pensive quelques secondes puis se laissa glisser dans un lourd sommeil (toute habillée en plus !).

Alors, on ne sait pas trop ce qui va se passer maintenant mais bon ça laisse quand même du suspense !

J'espère qu'il vous a plus et au prochain chapitre !


	8. Chapter 8

Déjà le chapitre 8 ! Ca avance vite (ou pas vraiment) !

Bon vous avez déjà découvert un peu là où elles vivent, maintenant on continu !

:D

Bon chapitre !

Chapitre 8 :

Salomé se fit réveiller par Maria (étonnant normalement c'est l'inverse ! XD) qui rigola car elle avait dormit habillé et que ses vêtement était tout froissé. Elle regarda son réveil avec de grand yeux il était déjà 10h ! Elle se leva d'un coup, courut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se changer puis sortit à toute allure en agrippant le bras de son arme d'une main et en se recoiffant de l'autre. Elles montèrent 4 à 4 les marches de shibusen puis se pressèrent d'entrer dans l'école. Les retardataires arrivèrent enfin à leur classe puis avant que Salomé est put toquer, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre son professeur. Elles entrèrent dans la classe sous son regard foudroyant et allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places.

-Les deux retardataires choisiront leurs missions en dernières ! s'exclama le professeur en fixant nos deux amies.

On entendit un soupir et un énorme « NOONNNN ! » dans toute la classe. Les élèves après cette brève interruption se mirent à rire aux éclats mais le professeur les arrêta et déclara en montrant un panneau où était accroché de nombreux papiers :

-Choisissez vos missions !

Tous les élève se levèrent, sauf les deux retardataires, et prirent chacun leur tour les missions du panneau. Quand elles purent enfin se lever, il ne restait plus qu'une mission.

-Oh non ! Quand on choisit en dernières ont à toujours les missions les plus nulles ! s'exclama Salomé avec indignation

Maria elle était trop occupée à lire la feuille pour répondre :

Commanditaire : Grand-mère

Destination : Londres

Mon chat à été enlevé par quelqu'un de malfaisant ! Il faut que vous le retrouviez et le punissiez comme il se doit puis que vous me rameniez mon chat ! Aidez-moi, sil vous plait !

Objectif 1er : trouver l'enleveur

Objectif 2cond : Sauver le chat

-C'est pas si nul que ça après tout ! dit Maria à sa Meister

-Je parie qu'il y a un truc ! Tu verras ! répondit-elle

Elles partirent alors pour l'Angleterre, Maria, persuadé que la mission n'était pas si terrible que ça et Salomé, persuadé, elle, que la mission allait être nulle. Après quelques heures d'ennui profond, elles arrivèrent enfin à Londres. Elles marchèrent un peu pour arriver à une grande maison mitoyenne possédant un grand jardin peuplé d'arbres et de plantes à fleur. La fenêtre s'ouvrit d'un coup et une vieille dame y passa sa tête, elle les interpella. Elles approchèrent et lui demandèrent :

-C'est votre chat que l'on doit retrouver ?

-Oui c'est cela ! répondit-elle avec une voix tremblante, il a disparut hier et il n'est pas revenu, je suis sur qu'on la enlevé !

-Je crois plutôt qu'il en a eut marre de cette vieille peau, chuchota Salomé à Maria en pouffant de rire.

Apres cette petite réflexion de Salomé, elles se mirent en route pour retrouver ce… chat ! Elles traversèrent la ville de long en large mais aucune trace du disparu.

Elles se mirent alors en route vers la maison de la vieille pour lui dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouver mais en passant près de la maison silencieuse elles entendirent un petit bruit venant du jardin. Elles s'approchèrent pour savoir d'où venait cet étrange bruit. Elles virent le petit chat noir perché dans le seul et unique arbre de la cour, c'était lui qui faisait ce bruit en griffant l'arbre et en se tortillant dans tous les sens. Il miaulait tellement fort que les voisin aurait put l'entendre, leur commanditaire devait être sourde comme un pot !

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dis qu'il y avait un truc ! Siffla la Meister à son amie en arborant un grand sourire.

Maria ne répondit pas mais son visage prit une allure déçue.

Elles eurent beaucoup de mal à le faire descendre mais elles réussirent au bout d'une dizaine de tentative. Elles apportèrent alors le petit chat à sa vieille maîtresse qui les félicita de leur travail et rentra chez elle avec un grand sourire faisant apparaitre d'énormes rides sur son visage.

Nos deux amies firent le long et aussi ennuyant voyage de retour. Elles venaient de rentrer quand elles croisèrent la folle furieuse (elles connaissent toujours pas son nom ! lol), elle devait être rentrée de sa mission, mais qu'a-t-elle fait ?

Salomé se mit alors à la suivre le plus discrètement possible suivit un peu plus tard de Maria qui avait mis tu temps à la voir.

Elles arrivèrent à la porte de la death room, elles n'entendraient pas se qu'il se dirait à l'intérieur. C'était gâché, elles ne sauraient rien de sa mission.

Nos espionnes partirent déçue. Plusieurs heures plus tard Average vint les voir avec Tear. Ils avaient l'air essoufflé.

-Vous en faite une tête ! s'exclama Salomé

-C'est normal on vient de se faire poursuivre par un prof ! Elle marqua une petite pause dans sa phrase pour reprendre son souffle puis continua. Mais c'est bon, on l'a semé !

Salomé les regardait avec une de ses têtes ! Elle resta muette quelque instant puis leur lança :

-Mais pourquoi un prof vous poursuivait ?

-Bah en fait… Je voulais reprendre Tear que j'avais déposé dans la death-room sous forme d'arme et on m'a vu.

Tear regarda la cousine de son meister avec un air horrifié.

-C'est horrible ! Elle m'a abandonné dans la salle, je n'osais même plus respirer !

-Qu'a-t-il entendu ? Je veux savoir ! demanda Salomé à Average en tant qu'ordre comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Tear ou plutôt qu'elle s'en fichait.

-D'accord je vais tout vous raconter…

Fin du chapitre ! Désolée pour ce retard mais j'avais beaucoup a faire et je n'ai pas trop trouvé le temps pour l'écrire ses temps-ci…

Encore désolée !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Bientôt la suite (enfin peut être -.-')


	9. Chapter 9

Encore un nouveau chapitre ! (oui je sais j'aime bien finir mes phrase par des points d'exclamations…)

Bon bah, lançons nous dans cette lecture !

Vous entendrez (ou plutôt lirez) enfin Average raconter ce que Tear a entendu !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 :

-**D'accord je vais tout vous raconter…**

Elle marqua une légère pause pour garder le suspense puis commença son récit.

-**Nous avons entendu que la rousse se nommait Alexia…**

-**Mais on s'en fiche !** Interrompis Salomé

-**Bon bah… Sa mission consistait à attraper une jeune fille aux cheveux gris clairs, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi elle doit le faire, en quoi une jeune fille peut intéresser shinigami-sama ?**

-**Bon tu arrête tes commentaires et tu continue !** lança la cousine qui commençait à s'énerver

-**D'accord… En tout cas elle a échoué…**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Salomé cria :

-**QUOI ! Elle a raté !**

-**Bon t''arrête ok ! Tu me dis de pas faire de commentaire et toi t'en fait !** grogna Average après cette petite interruption

Salomé se tut et elle put reprendre sans être dérangée par sa cousine.

-**Bon… elle a échoué car la jeune fille a disparut, littéralement ! Elle est donc rentrée bredouille sans sa prisonnière et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit.**

**-Bon…c'est déjà pas mal !**

Notre petit groupe avait déjà fait pas mal de chemin car ils avaient parlés en marchant. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous puis Salomé prit la parole :

-**On reprend un peu nos cours, on fait comme dans une journée normale, on reparlera de ça plus tard.**

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, Maria et Salomé d'un côté et Tear et Average de l'autre. Nos amis reprirent les cours normalement jusqu'au soir. Ils rentrèrent respectivement chez eux où ils se reposèrent pour le lendemain.

Le matin arriva vite et Salomé réveilla Maria pour ne pas être en retard et pouvoir choisir leur mission pas comme la dernière fois. Elles arrivèrent en classe à temps et choisirent leur mission avec soin pur ne pas en prendre une comme leur dernière.

Salomé prit une mission sur le tableau de liège et la lut à Maria :

_Commanditaire __: Shinigami-sama_

_Destination__ : Paris_

_De nombreux meurtres ont été commis à Paris, rendez vous y et identifiez le tueur pour prendre son âme. Faites très attention à vous et bonne chance !_

_Objectif __: Récupérez l'âme du meurtrier_

-**Cool ! Cette mission au moins promet d'être super ! **s'exclama Salomé

**-C'est sûr ça a l'air sympas ! **Renchérit son amie

Elles partirent alors pour un voyage, cours cette fois car Salomé était tellement excitée qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de presser le pas et de trainer Maria derrière elle. Le voyage ne dura pas très longtemps et elles arrivèrent bientôt à Paris.

-**Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas venue !** s'exclama Maria

-**Ah oui…C'est vrai.** Répondit sa meister, se souvenant de leur mission a Paris (que de mauvais souvenir lol) **Bon, cherchons se tueur !**

Elles parcoururent la ville pendant des heures quand Salomé grogna :

-**C'est pas possible ! Qui a put faire une ville aussi grande ! En plus c'est un vrai labyrinthe !**

Maria resta muette à ces plaintes et essaya de les ignorer pendant le reste du chemin mais bien sûr elle n'y arriva pas :

-**Mais tu peux pas arrêter de te plaindre ! Y en a marre !** hurla-t-elle

Sa meister la regarda avec de grands yeux puis leva la tête, une ombre se tenait derrière elle pendant qu'elle parlait.

-**Tu m'écoute ! **Continua l'arme

Son amie, sauta sur Maria pour la mettre a terre, elle évita alors de peu le coup couteau de l'ombre menaçante au dessus d'eux. L'arme apeurée fut frappée par sa meister pour lui faire retrouver la raison. Elle se transforma en arme, Salomé l'attrapa et se mit en position d'attaque, mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de se mettre en place qu'elles essuyèrent une autre attaque de l'ombre menaçante. Elles évitèrent de justesse mais cela fit perdre l'équilibre à la meister qui tomba à terre.

L'agresseur se tenait juste au dessus d'elle près à les frapper quand une ombre blanche passa au dessus d'elle et le faucha dans sa course.

Elles se relevèrent plus choquées que blessées et firent quelque chose de dos. De dos cela ressemblait à un humain mais comportant une queue de métal pointue bougeant dans l'air ambiant.

La chose se retourna et elles furent surprises de découvrir la jeune fille du laboratoire abandonné.

Elle était en train de manger l'âme de l'agresseur. Elle les regarda quelque instants puis leur souris.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais n'émit aucun son.

Maria se retransforma en humaine et elle et Salomé s'approchèrent de la jeune fille.

Leur sauveuse les voyant approcher prit peur et disparut littéralement dans les airs. Salomé resta bouche bée devant cela puis son amie s'exclama :

-**C'est exactement comme l'avait dit Average !**

-**C'est bien pour une fois tu as écouté !** lui répondit Salomé. On a plus qu'à rentrer à Shibusen…

Elles partirent à grand pas interloquées de ce qu'il venait de ce passé. La jeune fille les avait sauvées mais encore plus bizarre, elle n'avait pas réussi à parler.

Le voyage de retour fut plus long, Salomé ralentissant le pas pour se laisser le temps de réfléchir et Maria trainant les pieds car elle était fatigué.

Arrivées à Shibusen, elles montèrent ses hautes marches pour atteindre l'énorme école et entrer à l'intérieur. Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'à la Death room, prêtes a frapper mais Salomé s'arrêta dans son geste. Elle se souvint qu'elles n'avaient toujours pas fait leur ancien rapport de mission, elles allaient encore être punies…

La meister prit son courage à deux mains, elle frappa à la porte et entra a l'intérieur.

Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'estrade où se trouvait le miroir de maître shinigami puis commença :

-Nous sommes venues pour notre rapport de mission !

Chapitre fini ! J'adore finir dans des moments comme ça ! XD

Que va-t-il dire ?

Bah vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre !

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez aimé celui-là.

Au prochain chapitre !

:D


	10. Chapter 10

Et hop ! C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre de ma fic !

Désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai eu une énorme panne d'inspiration, j'avais beau réfléchir je ne trouvai rien donc j'improvise un peu. Je vous préviens que pour le chap suivant ça va être très long…

On continu où je vous ai coupé…XD !

Alors voici son rapport de mission !

C'est parti et bonne lecture (comme d'hab)!

Chapitre 10** :**

**-Je suis là pour mon rapport de mission !**

Shinigami, apparut sur le miroir et dit :

-**Je t'écoute.**

Salomé respira un bon coup, balaya la salle des yeux : Alexia, la folle furieuse, était là dans un coin avec sa compagne à ses côtés. Elle regarda de nouveau shinigami et commença :

-**J'ai bien trouvée le tueur, mais nous n'avons pas son âme… En fait c'est car…heu…Une jeune fille l'a pris avant nous.**

-**QUOI !** hurla Alexia en courant vers Salomé pour la secouer. **Comment était-elle ?**

Shinigami arrêta Alexia et montra sa victime d'un de ses énormes doigts blanc, la jeune meister était complètement confuse et incapable de parler.

La folle posa la jeune meister au sol et lui laissa reprendre ses esprits, attendant avec impatiente sa réponse. Salomé resta muette un instant puis répondit en bégayant un peu au début de sa phrase :

-**En fait…Elle avait…Elle avait les cheveux gris très clair, cachant ses yeux et était habillée d'une robe blanche s'arrêtant un peu au dessus de ses genoux, laissant voir ses maigre jambes aux pieds nus. Le plus étrange est qu'elle avait…Elle avait une queue en métal qu'elle pouvait contrôler.**

-**C'est vrai ça !** Renchérit Maria en s'incrustant dans la discussion

-**Et elle n'a pas que prit l'âme, elle l'a avalé** ! Reprit Salomé, toujours un peu choquée

Shinigami et Alexia avait l'air tout autant surpris enfin, shinigami ne le laissait juste pas paraître, son masque manquant vraiment d'expressivité. Un peu après un court silence shinigami pris la parole :

-**Tu peux partir !**

Nos deux amies sortirent de la salle en marchant et refermèrent la porte derrière elle. Pendant que Maria commençait à partir, sa meister la retint par le bras pour la tirer contre la porte, l'oreille collée à celle-ci. Elles n'entendaient que très peu, tout bruit se confondant en un faste fouillis de son mais malgré cela, à elles deux, elle arrivait à discerner quelques mots au milieu de ces bruit entremêlés.

-….**Cette fille !… Cela doit être….Hum…!… Mais oui !**

Quand nos amies entendirent de lourds pas rapide, arriver vers elles, elles se plaquèrent contre le mur, retenant leur respiration pour ne pas être repérée.

Alexia ouvrit la porte et s'éloigna sans les voir. Après avoir attendu qu'elle s'éloigne Salomé lâcha Maria qui put enfin respirer.

Elles s'éloignèrent, la meister toujours pensive, Shinigami et la folle furieuse connaissait cette fille…enfin, c'est l'impression que ces bouts de phrases avaient pu leur apporter.

Sur le chemin dans les longs couloirs de shibusen, la fatigue réapparut, elle ne c'était pas reposées et leur jambes les tenaient à peine, flageolantes comme elles étaient.

Après un long trajet rempli d'effort surhumain, elles arrivèrent à leur appartement. Elles entrèrent en trombe et se laissèrent tomber sur la chose la plus moelleuse de la pièce : le canapé.

Elles étaient là, somnolentes sur le canapé puis elles tombèrent dans un sommeil profond, elle avait eu une dure journée.

Salomé se réveilla assez tôt, suivie d'une vingtaine de minutes par Maria. Elles se préparèrent vite et purent ainsi marcher vers l'école en marquant quelques pauses dans les longs escaliers sans arriver pour autant en retard en cours.

Tous les cours se passèrent normalement, c'est-à-dire Maria faisant l'imbécile, Salomé s'énervant contre Average et Tear dans son coin en train de râler

A la fin des cours, ayant fini un peu plus tôt pour une cause d'un mini incendie dans la classe causé par Maria, Average et Tear, étonnant me direz vous ! Salomé n'y est pas ! He bien non, Tear et Average se bagarrait comme à leur habitude et on bousculé Maria qui a renversé un produit inflammable à l'air sur une des tables qui a pris feu.

Salomé était maintenant toute seule en dehors de la classe pensive, nos trois apprentis pyromanes ayant été retenus après les cours par la prof.

Salomé resta clouée au sol jusqu'à ce que la foule d'élève se dissipe dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea alors habilement dans les couloirs, délestée du poids du non sens de l'orientation de Maria, pour arriver enfin devant la grande porte de la bibliothèque qui lui rappelait de fort mauvais souvenir.

Elle déglutit puis entra d'un pas déterminé avant de se diriger vers une des énormes étagères recouvrant les murs de la salle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait mais le faisait avec beaucoup d'effort.

Elle observait de plus près les livres de la seconde étagère quand une voix résonna à travers la pièce :

-**Toujours là pour regarder ?**

La jeune meister se retourna pour voir une fille à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, elle avait beau froncer des yeux, elle ne la distinguait pas mieux à cette distance.

La jeune inconnue s'approcha alors d'elle à grand pas ce qi permis à notre amie de la distinguer, c'était la jeune fille de la dernière fois avec ses deux couettes et ses habits reconnaissable facilement.

L'inconnue se planta devant la jeune meister en la fixant de ses grands yeux verts. Salomé alors bredouilla comme réponse :

-**En fait…Je…Je cherche quelque chose !**

L'inconnue sourit et lui tendit la main en disant gentiment :

-**Enchanté de te connaitre je suis Maka et toi ?**

**-Moi c'est Salomé ! Enchanté !** Répondit Salomé en serrant sa main.

Il y eut un petit silence où des sourires s'échangèrent puis Maka repris la parole :

-Mais, que cherches-tu ?

-En fait … c'est que….

Et voilà fin de chapitre !

Maka apparait encore, je sais !

Bon bah la suite dans longtemps, XD…

Je vais essayer de faire le plus vite possible et j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu !

A + lecteur pour un autre chapitre.

**Ps ****: Si vous voulez des bonus dites le moi j'en inventerai et ça pourra combler les blancs entre les chap ! XD **

**Si vous en voulez un spécial dites le moi aussi !**


	11. Chapter 11

Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre !

Désolée pour cette énorme attente mais je n'avais vraiment aucune idée et je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire… (Encore…XD) Mais bon, là, j'ai au moins des idées pour assurer aussi le prochain chap puis après trou noir…

Ha ha ! Je suis sadique de couper les chapitre en plein milieu de phrase ! XD

Bon bah toute façon, reprenons là où j'ai laissé ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11 :

-** En fait … c'est que….c'est que je n'en ai aucune idée !**

Il y eu un silence pesant où Maka envoya un regard interrogatif à Salomé mais un bruit étouffé venant de la porte d'entrée le brisa.

Salomé surprise s'avança vers l'origine du bruit doucement et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de celle-ci. La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement et Maria passa à travers avant de tomber sur le sol.

Salomé s'accroupit à côté d'elle avant de la toucher du bout du doigt comme pour savoir si elle était vivante. Quand l'accidentée releva mollement la tête, Maka sursauta et afficha un visage effrayé.

Maria dit alors tout aussi mollement qu'elle avait relevé la tête:

-**Che me chuis pris la porche !**

Le jeune meister étouffa un rire puis aida son amie à se relever en arborant un sourire.

Elle présenta rapidement son amie à Maka puis la tira vers l'une des bibliothèques pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elles se mirent à chercher dans les livres, à les feuilleter, essayant de chercher un indice sur ce qui se passait, dans les longues écritures manuscrites.

Maka regardait par-dessus leurs épaules, pour les voir faire quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se retourna, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs se tenait devant elle. Il l'a pris par le bras et la tira en disant :

-**Vient ! Il faut y aller !**

Nos bouquineuses se retournèrent vers elle quand elle leur fit un au revoir de la main avant de disparaitre en souriant avec le garçon à travers la porte de bois. Nos amies restèrent immobile quelques instants puis reprirent leur recherche à travers les pages noircies d'écriture dont certaine jaunie par les années et les siècles.

Salomé prit un livre au hasard dans une des étagères, un peu plus récent que les autres, à peine abimé. Elle l'ouvrit à une page sans y prendre gare puis afficha une tête supprime.

_**Bah dit don ! Les livres ça aide beaucoup !**_ pensa-t-elle

Maria la voyant faire cette tête passa la sienne par-dessus l'épaule de son amie pour voir ce qui la surprenait autant puis fronça les sourcils sur le bloc texte presque illisible apparaissant sur les pages ouvertes. Salomé la regarda puis voyant son visage elle lui expliqua :

-**Bon… ça se voit que tu ne comprends pas. Je vais t'expliquer : Ce livre parle d'un projet scientifique interdit qui a été quand même effectué en secret…et devine quoi ? Il s'exécutait dans le laboratoire maintenant en ruine que l'on a visité. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois, ce sont des expériences sur les humains pour leur permettre de manger les âmes. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, il leur on aussi greffé des membres en métal pour leur permettre de se battre.**

-**Et alors…**

-**Bah la fille qui nous a sauvées, elle avait une queue en métal et à avalé une âme, pourtant elle ne s'est pas transformé en arme. Je pense qu'elle est une des expériences… **Elle marqua un bref silence puis reprit, **mais il y a un problème…Le livre dit qu'aucune de ces expériences n'a été réussite…**

Maria à ces paroles ne fit pas surprise, elle était déjà à moitié en train de dormir, assise sur le sol de la bibliothèque. Salomé la pris par les épaules et la secoua de toutes ses forces en criant :

-**Mais réveille-toi !**

La victime entre-ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et regarda sa meister, sans aucune réaction.

_[*soupir* Elle est vraiment… Bon, je vais continuer toute seule] _pensa Salomé.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée et la jeune meister était toujours le nez dans les bouquins. Son arme, à moitié endormie à côté d'elle, se leva en trombe, agrippa le bras de sa meister, et avant qu'elle n'est put s'exprimer, l'emmena à l'extérieur. Elle parcourut les couloirs sombres, les interminables marches de l'école et arrivèrent enfin chez elles.

Les jours suivants se passèrent tout à fait normalement, les cours défilèrent lentement et les journées se succédèrent à une allure encore moins rapide.

Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner dans le ciel se teintant d'une couleur orangée, seuls quelques élèves erraient encore dans les couloirs de l'école. Bien sûr, Salomé et Maria étaient de ceux là, elle marchait lentement en papotant de tout et de rien. Salomé discutait encore avec son amie quand elle se heurta à quelque chose et tomba au sol.

-**Tu peux pas faire attention** ! Hurla une voix.

Salomé soupira et se releva en disant :

-**C'est sympa, même pas un bonjour Average !**

_[Toi aussi tu pourrais faire attention !]_

Pour une fois, les cousines en restèrent là. Une voix retentit alors :

- **Vous n'avez pas oublié pour ce soir** ? demanda Tear.

-**Hein ? De quoi** ? s'exclama Salomé.

-**Bah, le bal** ! répondit-il.

Maria resta quelques instants sans rien faire puis en un éclair elle se mit à courir à l'opposé des jeunes gens. Sa meister courut un peu puis l'attrapa par le col pour la tirer vers leurs amis.

-**Je veux pas y aller ! Laisse-moi partir** ! Criait Maria en se débattant.

Quand elles arrivèrent près d'eux, la meister leur dit avec un grand sourire :

-Désolée, elle a réagit plus vite que la dernière fois !

Puis elle assomma Maria d'un coup de poing sur la tête et partit vers leur appartement en la trainant derrière elle.

_[Y en a marre de tes cris !]_

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 11 qui est arrivé avec énormément, énormément, énormément… de retard !

Bon bah, j'espère que ça vous a plus !

L'autre arrivera surement plus vite même si ces temps si j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire…

Bon bah au prochain chap ! Laissez des review, please.


	12. Chapter 12

Et hop ! Le chap 12 fait son apparition !

D'abord je voudrai refuser pour cet énorme trou mais je ne me suis pas vraiment consacré à cela car ayant mon stage, des travaux, …

Mais bon, reprenons là où nous nous en étions arrêtés !

Voyons voir ce qu'on peut apprendre sur ce mystérieux bal, et pourquoi cette réaction de la part de Maria *pouffe de rie* … Non ! Je ne dirais rien ! Si vous voulez savoir lisez le chap !

Commençons alors, avant que je vous balance tout…

Chapitre 12

Maria ouvrit peu à peu les yeux, elle avait un mal de crâne carabiné. Elle regarda autour d'elle, c'était son appartement … Enfin, aussi celui de Salomé.

-**P'tin ! Je l'ai mis où ce truc !**

La meister fouillait dans ses tiroirs, visiblement en s'énervant… L'arme, essaya alors de bouger, mais un bruit ce fit entendre et quelque chose la retint par le poignet. Elle regarda sa main, celle-ci était attachée par une fine corde à un solide barreau du lourd, très lourd lit de sa chambre. Bah oui ! Plus un lit est grand plus il est lourd, et Maria à besoin de beaucoup d'espace pour dormir.

Son amie se détourna de ses fouilles et regarda Maria avec les sourcils froncés. Elle la fixa de ses yeux noirs et s'exclama d'une voix rauque :

-**Cette fois-ci tu ne partiras pas… **(On pourrait presque rajouter un rire diabolique ! XD)

La meister se retourna, attirée par quelque chose et s'écria enfin :

-**Cool ! La voilà enfin !**

Entre ses mains, se trouvait une longue robe noire assez sobre, de style ancien, resserrée à la taille à l'aide d'un corset. Salomé s'approcha de maria, robe en main, et l'agrippa par l'épaule.

-**T'a de la chance. J'ai pas pris du rose ! Ni des froufrous ou de la dentelle d'ailleurs !**

Maria portait maintenant la robe noire, un ruban décorant ses fines hanches et un autre nouant ses cheveux en hauteur, mettant en évidence ses boucles brunes retombant sur sa nuque et son expression boudeuse. Un loup de couleur foncé masquait le haut de son visage, mettant en valeur ses yeux marron foncé. Le corset qu'elle portait n'était pas trop serré, pour ne pas qu'elle étouffe, n'amincissant que très peu son buste déjà fin.

Salomé, elle, portait aussi une robe, mais d'un rouge écarlate profond laissant paraître ses épaules et pourvu d'un léger décolleté. Une pince reflétant légèrement la lumière soutenait ses courts cheveux vers le haut, faisant ressortir sa peau mate et son visage caché par un masque doré et rouge aux grandes plumes. Cette robe portait quelques dentelles dorée, assez gênante pour la meister mais jolie. En la regardant de plus près, on avait presque l'impression que des veinures dansaient sur les pans du tissu rougeoyant.

-**Souris Maria ! C'est pas l'enfer de porter une robe quand même ! **S'exclama la jeune meister en regardant son amie**, bon, allons-y ! Ca va bientôt commencer !**

Elles marchèrent longtemps pour arriver à l'école, entravée par leurs chaussures à talon peu haut mais tout de même fort gênant pour les non-habitués puis arrivèrent enfin aux portes de l'immense salle de bal de Shibusen, une porte en bois massive de plusieurs mètres de haut. « Impressionnante ! » ou encore « gigantesque ! » sont des mots qui conviendraient à la décrire.

Elles poussèrent l'une de ses gigantesques portes pour enfin voir la salle dans toute son ampleur.

Plusieurs grandes fenêtres anciennes encadraient le balcon donnant sur toute la ville baignant dans les ténèbres de la nuit. La salle était tellement grande qu'on aurait pu marcher les yeux fermés à l'intérieur pendant plus de cinq minutes sans se prendre un mur ou un quelconque obstacle. Cette immensité n'était pour le moment emplie de seulement quelques personnes, discutant en petit groupe, mais elle ne tarderait pas à se remplir d'élèves et de professeur dans leur habit d'époque.

Tout notre petit groupe, s'étant retrouvé, discutait maintenant. Il était bien sûr composé de Salomé, Maria, Tear et Average, parlant de tout et de rien. A l'autre bout de la salle se trouvait la folle furieuse, Alexia, observant la salle d'un regard foudroyant et son arme, Amélie, la tête dans les nuages.

La salle se faisait de plus en plus bruyante quand une entrée dans celle-ci mit fin au brouhaha. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux gris pâle cachant son œil droit portant une grande robe d'un bleu clair profond aux manches séparées du corps de la robe. Celles-ci tenues par un file blanc se scindaient en deux au niveau de son avant bras, ondulant dans le léger vent provenant du dehors. Autour de sa taille se trouvait de nombreuses ceintures entrecroisée donnant un petit aspect moderne à la robe. Autour de son cou, un petit pendentif orné d'une pierre aux reflets nacrés contrastait avec toute sa tenue. Son masque, lui, était surmonté de plusieurs plumes bleutées et était d'un bleu foncé uni faisant ainsi ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu très pâle.

Cette jeune inconnue observa la salle puis se déplaça, on aurait presque dit qu'elle lévitait, elle s'approcha de notre petit groupe d'amie et leur sourit amicalement. C'est alors que la musique commença : une valse. Les professeurs se regroupèrent et se séparèrent en couple, ils commencèrent alors leur balai, tous étaient synchronisé. Dans les secondes qui suivirent des élèves vinrent se joindre à la danse puis d'autres, c'était maintenant presque un balai général. Tear s'approcha de l'inconnue et lui tendit la main.

-**Voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de danser avec moi ?**

La jeune fille posa sa main dans la sienne et lui sourit, sans dire un mot. Ils partirent alors tout deux rejoindre la valse. Ils tournèrent, changèrent de direction, firent des pas en arrière, retournèrent et effectuèrent des mouvements organisés, synchronisé avec le reste des danseurs. Maria et Salomé, elles, restaient sur le côté à observer ce gigantesque balai.

Bon bah voilà, c'est fini pour le chapitre 12 !

Ne vous inquiétez pas dans le prochain, il y aura plus d'action ! :D

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille ? Peut être que certains auront des idées ou même trouveront (toute façon, je le dirais pas. :P)

Au chapitre prochain cher lecteur (j'espère qu'il ne sera pas en retard cette fois ! XD)


	13. Chapter 13

Et hop, le chap 13 est dans la boite !

On va voir si vous pensiez vrai sur qui est cette mystérieuse jeune fille ! :D

Cette fois-ci je ne suis pas en retard ! Dîtes merci à mon stage (J'ai 3 heures chaque soir ou je fais rien)!

Bon, trêve de parole ! Action ! XD

Chapitre 13

La danse était entrée dans sa phase finale, chacun effectuait des mouvements de plus en plus complexes jusqu'à ce que, petit à petit, la musique prenne fin. La formation se brisa alors, les groupes s'éparpillant dans la salle. L'inconnue et Tear restèrent quelques instants sur place s'échangeant des sourires puis décidèrent enfin à se mouvoir. Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à bouger, elle se retourna brusquement comme si quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Elle se mit à courir en direction du balcon, déchaussant ses chaussures à talon d'un petit saut habile et déchirant sur le côté le pan de sa robe en un tour de main rapide. Tous virent une queue métallique sortir de sa robe, Nos amies furent alors surprises, c'était elle, la fille mystérieuse du labo !

Quelqu'un atterrit sur le balcon, armé d'un hache, portant des habits déchirés et entra dans la salle, il eut à peine le temps de faire un geste que la jeune fille se jeta sur lui, le transperçant du bout tranchant de sa queue. Elle attrapa alors son âme et l'avala en quelques secondes sous le regard médusé des personnes de la salle.

Alexia ayant, contrairement au autre gens, réagit et fonça sur elle, arme en main. La jeune fille évita par quelques sauts habiles et impressionnants cette attaque directe puis fonça vers le balcon. Elle posa un de ses pieds sur la rambarde de marbre et lança un dernier sourire à nos amies avant de disparaître comme elle en avait l'habitude.

La folle furieuse observa ses griffes, leur bout était couvert d'un étrange liquide noir. Quelques gouttes de ce liquide était aussi présente sur le sol, près du balcon : elle avait surement été touchée mais ce liquide n'était pas du sang, que cela pouvait-il être ? Salomé n'eut pas le temps de chercher ni de réfléchir que les professeurs évacuaient déjà la salle. Ce qui était sûr pour l'instant était que cette visite inattendue avait gâché le bal.

-**Dommage que le bal se soit arrêté ici…** Soupira Salomé

-**Moi j'en suis contente** **!** S'exclama Maria, **je vais enfin pouvoir enlever cette fichue robe et ces horribles chaussures à talon !**

**-Je trouve quand même étrange qu'elle n'est pas prononcé un mot de toute la soirée. **Déclara Tear interrogatif**, elle n'a même pas émit un seul son quand quelqu'un lui à marché sur le pied.**

-**Elle est peut être muette ?** Proposa Maria

-**Ahh ! Une femme muette ! La femme parfaite quoi !** Répondit Tear

Salomé se mit alors à bruler de rage comme-ci quelque chose avait activé sa colère. Elle se dirigea vers Tear, l'attrapa par le col du T-shirt et le regarda de ses yeux noir.

-**T'a dit quoi** **!** Hurla-t-elle sur le malheureux

L'enragée était à moitié en train d'étrangler sa victime pendant qu'il s'exclamait en pleurant « Mais c'était pour rire ! ». Maria et Average, elles, continuèrent leur chemin en sachant que ça pouvait durer longtemps, se fichant totalement du pauvre garçon. Elles continuèrent à parler sur le chemin de leurs appartements quand, après quelques minutes, une voix retentit derrière elles :

-**Attendez-moi !**

Elles se retournèrent et virent Salomé, un énorme sourire aux lèvres trainant Tear derrière elle en le tenant par le T-shirt. Celle-ci les rattrapa et en arrivant près de sa cousine elle lui tendit le malheureux en lâchant un « Tiens ! Il est à toi je crois. » comme-ci elle venait ramener un objet perdu. Elle les doubla ensuite et pointa le doigt devant elle en s'écriant d'un coup :

-**Bon, Allons-y !**

Nos amis marchèrent, enfin… Sauf Tear, bien sûr, étant à moitié mort, à mon avis, il a retenu la leçon. Après avoir bien discuté en chemin, ils se séparèrent pour retrouver leurs appartements respectifs. En arrivant devant la porte elles sentirent une odeur étrange, comme de l'huile. Elles attendirent quelques temps devant la porte avant de se décider enfin à rentrer.

Salomé fit quelques pas et tout à coup regarda le sol, elle marcha dans un étrange liquide noir. Elle suivit les traces de main au mur, tourna la tête et vit alors avec surprise la jeune inconnue, adossée au canapé, baignant dans cette flaque corbeau. Son masque bleu était tombé au sol, se souillant du liquide et sa grande robe maintenant déchirée s'imbibait de cette même substance ce qui avait pour effet de ternir sa pâle couleur. Nos deux amies s'approchèrent doucement d'elle, mais elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement, pas le moindre geste. Salomé enleva ses chaussures à talon très gênante et s'éclipsa quelques secondes dans la pièce adjacente. Elle revint ensuite, habillée normalement et observa Maria qui la fixait avec des yeux étranges :

-**Bah quoi ? Je vais pas gâcher une si belle robe !**

Elle ne s'attarda pas et vint s'asseoir à côté de la blessée, une profonde entaille cisaillait sa jambe droite horizontalement continuant quelque peu sur l'autre jambe, la blessure que lui avait causé Alexia. Quand elle l'observa en détail, la meister croisa le regard de la blessée, un regard d'un bleu pâle qu'elle pouvait à peine voir entre ses pupilles entrouvertes. Celle-ci sourit faiblement et ferma les yeux de nouveaux. Elle s'était évanouie.

*rire diabolique* J'adore couper au moment intéressant ! XD

Et bah nan vous savez toujours pas qui elle est mais vous le serrez surement dans le chap d'après ! :D

Nos deux amies font être confrontées à un dilemme ! (nan je rigole, j'en ai aucune idée !)

Bon bah, a plus pour le chapitre 14 !


	14. Chapter 14

Oh mon dieu ! Un nouveau chapitre arrive !

Je suis vraiment trop forte ! XD

En fait je crois que je rattrape mon retard ou plutôt mon vide…. :D

Bon bah, on va commencer, je parie que vous en salivez ! XD

Chapitre 14

L'inconnue était toujours évanouie mais nos deux amies l'avaient recouverte d'une couverture bien chaude et avaient passé la nuit à côté d'elle. Elles avaient bien sûr nettoyé le sol et les murs, malheureusement, elles n'avaient toujours pas d'hypothèse sur ce qu'était ce liquide, ni sur ce qu'elle était, elle. Salomé était réveillé depuis maintenant quelques minutes et rêvassait près des deux dormeuses. Elle se remémorait la soirée de la veille en détail, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Elle passait en boucle un moment, comme sur une télévision.

*_Elle ne peut pas être méchante… L'âme qu'elle a dévorée, comme toute celle qu'on l'a vue dévorer étaient toute des embryons de démon… Mais les scientifiques…. Si ce n'est pas elle, qui cela peut il être ?*_ Pensa la meister.

Tant de question tournait dans sa tête mais elle n'en avait pas les réponses et aucun moyen de les trouver. Un bruit la fit sortir de sa réflexion, Maria se réveillait.

-**Hum… Tu m'as pas réveillé ? Il est si tôt que ça ?**

-**Nan, j'ai juste décidé en vue du problème ici présent**, répondit-t-elle en pointant la jeune fille, **qu'il fallait mieux rester ici cette journée, donc je t'ai laissée dormir.**

**-Haaaaa !**

Salomé en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine glissa sur le sol encore humide et retomba sur l'inconnue, elle se cogna la tête contre ses jambes. Elle se releva, une marque rouge sur le front en s'écria :

-**He ! Comment ça se fait que ses jambes soient aussi dures ? On dirait presque du béton !**

Maria ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de se pencher sur les jambes immobiles de la jeune fille avec un air interrogatif. Nos deux amies basculèrent en arrière, surprise quand la jeune inconnue se réveilla en sursaut. Celle-ci mit peu de temps à se calmer et observa alors les deux personnes la fixant avec des yeux ronds.

- **Qui es-tu ?**

La jeune fille ne répondis pas elle se contenta de faire des gestes. La meister crut comprendre qu'elle voulait une feuille et un crayon, après tout, elle était surement muette. Elle s'éclipsa donc quelques instants dans une pièce proche et après quelques bruits d'objet tombant au sol ou autres sons étranges, elle revint, feuille et crayon en main et les donna à l'inconnue.

Celle-ci les pris en main et se mis à écrire. Quand elle eut finit, elle retourna la feuille vers ses interlocutrices. Elle avait une écrire assez particulière, droite mais tremblante à cause de sa blessure. Salomé observa la feuille et en lut le contenu.

-«_Je ne sais pas…_ »

L'inconnue avait l'air un peu triste en écrivant cela, ne pas savoir qui on est n'est pas vraiment agréable, surtout quand on te poursuit pour une raison qui t'es inconnue. Salomé n'insista pas sur la question et préféra en poser une autre.

- **Quel est ton nom ?**

La blessée fronça des sourcils et écris sur la feuille de papier.

-« _Un nom ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ »

Nos deux amis furent surprise, elle ne connaissait pas ce qu'était un nom ! Salomé revint à son calme et entreprit de lui expliquer calmement ce qu'était un nom.

-**Un nom est la façon dont les autres t'appelle. C'est un peu comme le porteur de ton identité.**

-« _Mais, je n'en ai pas_. »

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, on va remédiez à cela **! S'exclama Maria avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Celle-ci tira Salomé par le bras pour l'amener un peu plus loin où elles se concertèrent. L'inconnue, elle, les observait avec un regarda interrogatif, se penchant de droite à gauche comme pour essayer de voir ce qu'elle faisait. Les deux amies se retournèrent vers la blessée avec un grand sourire avant de s'exclamer en cœur :

-**A partir de maintenant tu seras Adelia !**

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Adelia, elle avait enfin un nom et elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler mais elle gardait son sourire. Peux de temps après elle repris son calme et Salomé en profita pour poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

-** Pourquoi est tu venue ici, en fait ?**

La blessée réécrivit alors sur sa feuille. Elle mit un peu plus de temps à écrire et tourna la feuille vers nos deux amies en souriant.

-«_Je suis venue chez vous car vous m'aviez l'air sympathique, et maintenant j'en suis sûre ! Et vous vous n'avez pas essayé de me découper au moins…_ »

Salomé et Maria sourirent à leur tour puis l'arme demanda en la regardant :

-**Mais, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas te balader ici librement. La folle furieuse te recherche et on dirait qu'elle veut ta peau.**

Adelia resta songeuse quelques instants, écris quelque chose sur sa feuille et se leva avec difficulté. Elle marcha lentement vers la porte en boitant un peu, se retourna en souriant et lâcha la feuille avant de disparaître, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Maria ramassa la feuille tombée au sol et ouvrit grand les yeux en observant son contenu. Elle s'approcha de Salomé et lui montra à son tour la feuille. On pouvait y voir marqué en gros, au centre de la feuille :

-«_Je vais me rendre. J'espère que je vous reverrais !_ »

Et hop encore une fin qui vous donne envie de savoir la suite ! XD

Je suis sadique ! *rire diabolique *

Bon bah, on se revoit au chapitre prochain !

Donc voilà une petite explication du prénom choisi : Adélie= terre antarctique française donc je l'ai déformé. C'est une référence à sa couleur principale, qui est aussi celle de l'antarctique, le blanc.


	15. Chapter 15

Déjà le 15e chapitre ! Ca passe vite !

Que va-t-il se passer ? Aha ! :D

Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter et je commence le chap. XD

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 15

Salomé et Maria sortirent en trombe de chez elles, trébuchant presque sur le palier. Adelia voulait se rendre, mais elles ne savaient pas pourquoi et comptait bien l'en empêcher. Nos deux amies montèrent les escaliers en courant à toute allure ce qui leur valut d'arriver en haut en rampant, totalement exténuées. Sur leur chemin elles avaient remarqué d'étranges flaques noires provenant de la blessure d'Adelia, elle était blessée mais elle n'avait pas perdu sa vitesse et était déjà passée.

*Espérons qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard* Pensa Salomé.

En haut, tout était normal, pas de rassemblement ni de personnes étranges, rien… Nos deux amies s'avancèrent doucement quand Average arriva vers elles puis salua sa cousine avec force comme à son habitude.

-**Tu peux arrêter de faire ça !** Hurla Salomé à sa cousine avant de reprendre plus calmement,** tu n'aurais pas vu par hasard une étrange jeune fille par ici ?**

-**Une étrange jeune fille ? Vous voulez parler de la fille aux cheveux blancs qui est passé il y a une dizaines de minutes ?**

-**Oui, elle !** S'exclamèrent en cœur Maria et Salomé.

-**J'ai vu Alexia la ligoter et l'emmener, mais la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'échapper… En tous cas son arrivé à fait du grabuge, tout le monde l'a reconnut. La foule c'est dissipé il y a quelques temps déjà, dès qu'elle a disparut.**

-**Quoi ! Mais comment elle a fait ça !** s'exclama Salomé

-**Fait quoi ?**

-**Nan rien.**

-**Grrrrr... Je déteste quand elle fait ça !** grogna Average pendant que sa cousine et son arme s'éloignaient.

Salomé s'assit sur les marches de l'école et soupira.

-**Maintenant on ne peut plus rien faire…**

Adelia était assise dans le noir, attachée, au fond d'une cellule dans les cachots de Shibusen, silencieuse. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir Alexia et son arme se trouvait en face de quelqu'un, celui-ci commença à parler.

-**C'est étrange, ses jambes sont faites de métal et de divers mécanisme complexe, elles fonctionnent en absorbant des âmes. C'est grâce à elles qu'elle disparaissait ainsi, en fait elle ne faisait juste que de se déplacer tellement vite qu'on ne la voyait plus.**

-**Le problème ?**

-**Ses jambes ont été gravement endommagées par votre attaque et celle-ci risque de bientôt ne plus pouvoir bouger du tout.**

- **Eclairez-moi sur quelque chose. Que fait-elle ici ? Et comment les scientifique ont-il disparut ?**

-**Malheureusement, nous ne le savons pas encore…**

-**Quoi ! Pas encore ! Assurez vous de le découvrir et vite** **!** Hurla la folle furieuse avant de partir.

La personne se dirigea vers la cellule quelque peu stressé. Posant la main sur froide poignée de métal, il déglutit, et ouvrit la massive porte du cachot contenant Adelia. Il décrocha une lanterne accroché au mur et s'avança jusqu'à la prisonnière, éclairé par la faible lumière de la flamme rougeoyante. Quand celle-ci le vit, elle sourit. On pouvait voir, à la lueur de la flamme, les gouttes de sueur couler sur le front du geôlier pendant qu'il la détachait du mur pour pouvoir l'emmener. La prisonnière le suivit tranquillement jusqu'à une petite salle enfoncé plus profondément dans le sous-sol de l'école. Cet endroit était assez vide, arborant des cloisons de métal et pour seuls meubles deux chaises et une petite table.

Après avoir fait s'asseoir Adelia, le geôlier prit la parole, quelque peu stressé par le sourire affiché par la jeune fille en face de lui. Il décida de ne pas tourner autour du pot et d'y aller directement.

-**Que fais-tu ici ?**

La question ne vint malheureusement pas, l'homme n'avait surement pas compris l'incapacité de son interlocutrice, elle décida donc de faire quelque geste pour se faire comprendre et qu'il lui apporte le nécessaire pour communiquer. Au bout de quelques essais elle réussit enfin à faire comprendre au geôlier son handicap qui lui apporta alors une feuille et un crayon. Celui-ci reposa la question et la muette put enfin répondre.

-« _Je suis venue ici pour me rendre. J'en avais assez de courir pour m'enfuir. »_

-**Es-tu responsable de la disparition des scientifiques ?**

-« _Non. »_

Le geôlier prit alors un air étrange majoritairement interrogatif. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle s'était rendue si elle n'y était pour rien malgré le fait que cela soit logique mais pas pour lui. Donc, après quelques minutes passées dans un silence pesant il reprit la parole, malgré le fait qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir la prendre du fait de l'incapacité de son interlocutrice.

-**Qui en est donc le responsable ?**

Adelia ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle s'affaira plutôt à gommer ce qu'elle avait écris précédemment sur sa feuille, comme s'apprêtant à une longue tirade. Elle gommait soigneusement la feuille, faisant bien attention à ne pas la plier ni la froisser. Et quand elle eut enfin finis son grand nettoyage, elle écris de nouveau sur sa feuille et la retourna vers son interlocuteur.

-« Je vais vous raconter… »

Et hop voilà, encore une fin de sadique !

Aha ! Que vas-telle dire ?

Bah vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre ! XD

En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé.


End file.
